


two sides of the same coin

by renhyuck (thereisnoreality)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, interview format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck
Summary: Interviewer:We’re going to be talking about exes today. Can you tell us who your ex is?





	two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a lot these fan-made videos on twitter and I got obsessed but since I have no skills in video editing, I wrote it out instead.
> 
> Based off the buzzfeed video ‘Two Sides of the Same Breakup’

Interview location and time: SM Media Headquarters. Saturday, December 13th. 2:57 pm.

 

 **Interviewer, speaking into recorder:** We’re setting up the interview right now, it will be recorded and transcribed for later use. Neither interviewee will hear the other’s answers. Indentations in transcript indicate follow up questions that were not posed to the other interviewee.

 

[5 minute break in recording]

 

 **Interviewer** : So we’re going to be asking you some questions today.

 

 **Donghyuck, letting out a little laugh:** Sure, what about?

 

 

 **Interviewer:** We’re going to ask you about your ex.

 

 **Jisung, taking a deep sigh:** Oh - um - ok.

 

 

 **Interviewer:** Will you be okay with that?

 

 **Jisung, looking up with a forced smile:** Yeah... Sure.

 

[2 minute break in recording]

 

 **Interviewer:** Ok, let’s begin the interview. Can you introduce yourselves for the camera?

 

 **Donghyuck:** My name is Donghyuck Lee. I’m a third year at NCT University.

 

 **Jisung:** Uh, I’m Jisung Park. I’m a first year at NCT U.

 

 

 **Interviewer:** We’re going to be talking about exes today. Can you tell us who your ex is?

 

 **Donghyuck with a small smile, looking down at the ground:** My ex boyfriend’s name is Jisung Park.

 

 **Jisung:** My ex is Donghyuck Lee.

 

 

 **Interviewer:** How long did you date for?

 

 **Jisung:** Two and a half years.

 

 **Donghyuck:** Two and a half years.

 

 

 **Interviewer:** How did you guys meet?

 

 **Jisung:** We grew up together - uh - I’ve known him since I was five years old.

 

 **Donghyuck:** I met him when I was seven years old and my mom took me to see the new neighbours who’d moved in across the street. He was so small, hiding behind his mom’s leg.

 

 **Jisung, smiling now:** He was so _loud_. I was scared to be around him for a week.

 

 

 **Interviewer:** When did you start dating?

 

 **Donghyuck:** The day after my graduation, he confessed and asked me out. [Lets out a little laugh.] I didn’t ever expect him to be the first to confess.

 

 **Interviewer:** How did he confess?

 

 **Donghyuck, with a slowly spreading smile:** He confessed at my graduation party, in my backyard. He’d drawn a little picture for me and gave me a daffodil and told me he liked me.

 

 **Interviewer:** Do you mind telling us what the picture was?

 

 **Donghyuck:** No.. no I don’t mind. It... [Trails off for a second, looking at his hands.] It was a picture of us, on his eleventh birthday. That’s when his parents started letting him walk to school alone. Well, with me, anyway.

 

 

 **Jisung:** We started dating the day of his graduation party.

 

 **Interviewer:** Who asked who out?

 

 **Jisung:** M-me. I asked him out. 

 

 

 **Interviewer:** When did you first start liking him?

 

 **Donghyuck, laughs:** Oh, that’s easy. I went to his very first dance competition, like the first major one he qualified for and he won, obviously. He looked so happy up on stage, and uh - his- his face was so bright and when he got off stage, he ran straight at me and hugged me and he was just so, so good, you know? I - uh - I knew right then that I’d do anything to keep him smiling like that.

 

 **Jisung:** He came to my first dance competition, when I was thirteen. He’d used up his whole allowance that month for a really big bouquet of daffodils and met me backstage after I’d won and um- he looked so happy for me and his hair was really shiny and his smile was really pretty and - [coughs and stops talking abruptly.]

 

 

 **Interviewer:** Do you have a favourite moment from your relationship?

 

 **Donghyuck:** Yeah.. [Clears his throat and coughs a couple of times.] I was stuck at college during finals and I had a test on the last day the school was open. It was my first semester away from home and I was um - kind of homesick - and Jisung surprised me after my last final. He - uh - showed up at my dorm and helped me pack and drove us back home. It was the nicest drive of my life [looks lost in memories and smiles] cause I got to watch him all the way home, in the sunset. He was beautiful. He still is.

 

 **Jisung, bites his bottom lip:** The third time I kissed him.

 

 **Interviewer:** Do you want to elaborate?

 

 **Jisung:** No.

 

 

 **Interviewer:** Least favourite moment?

 

 **Donghyuck:** Isn’t that obvious?

 

 **Jisung:** When we broke up. Sor- sorry, can we stop for a minute?

 

[2 minute break in recording]

 

 **Interviewer:** One thing you liked most about him?

 

 **Jisung:** His smile. [Swallows and looks down at the floor.]

 

 **Donghyuck:** Just one thing?

 

 **Interviewer:** Yes.

 

 **Donghyuck:** The way he scrunched up his nose. [Smiles cheekily at the interviewer.] And his smile.

 

 

 **Interviewer:** And one thing you disliked?

 

 **Donghyuck:** Isn’t it cheesy if I say nothing? [Hums to himself.] I can’t think of anything right now.

 

 **Jisung:** He’d always kiss me, all the time. My cheeks, my forehead, my mouth. It was… [lets out a shaky laugh] annoyingly cute... More cute than anything else, actually.

 

 

 

 **Interviewer:** Why’d you break up?

 

 **Donghyuck:** We were... two very different people.

 

 **Jisung:** We were very similar, too similar, and it just didn’t work out.

 

 

 

 **Interviewer:** Do you regret it?

 

 **Jisung:** He was the best thing that ever happened to me.

 

 **Donghyuck:** I could never regret him.

 

 

 

 **Interviewer:** One word you’d use to describe him?

 

 **Donghyuck, closing his eyes and smiling sadly:** Sweet.

 

 **Jisung:** Everything. He was my everything.

 

 

 **Interviewer:** Ok. Thank you for your time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)  
> [if you like my work and would like to support me!](https://ko-fi.com/hyxcheis)


End file.
